


If I Could Sleep Forever

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Supernatural Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica teaches Cora how to move on,</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Sleep Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for Cora/Erica and Cora/ Lydia. This was a spur of the moment thing because I am tired, so I apologize if it is awful.

She's asleep when she first sees her after her death.

 

Erica is decked out in a tank top with a necklace sround her neck, a black mini skirt and heels on her feet. A lazy smirk on her bright red lips. She doesn't speak, but Cora knows that's Erica;s own way of saying that she's alright and just like that she wakes up with a start.

 

It happens a few times after that and the last time Cora sees her Erica speaks.

 

"You can't miss me forever you know. There are tons of girls out there. I'll always love you, but you have to move on." She says giving Cora a kiss to the lips.

 

She startles awake this time, but with a sense of determination to live. For Erica.

 

-

 

Cora doesn't understand Lydia Martin.

 

One minute Lydia is cruel, but the next she is as sweet as honey, Everyone seems to roll with it, but Cora finds it confusing.

 

Cora finds herself staring at Lydia these days. She doesn't mean to it just happens. There is just something about the other girl that peaks her interest.

-

One day after English Cora finds Lydia in the library drawing. From afar the picture looks like a normal sketch of a girl, but with Cora's werewolf vision she can make out her own facial features on the drawing.

 

She doesn't know what to do. Her heart is thumping at a pace that would put a human in cardiac arrest. She mulls over the last words that Erica said to her and decides to move on.

 

Walking briskly to Lydia's table. She stands there for a second before reaching across the table and sliding her lips against Lydia's. 

 

Lydia gives her a sign of approval by moving her lips against Cora's.

 


End file.
